


Got To Have All Your Loving

by MarthaOswinOswald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaOswinOswald/pseuds/MarthaOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George have secrets to keep and choices to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got To Have All Your Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing! They belong to the goddess, J.K. Rowling, herself.

The dorm was covered in a veil of silence. The occasional snore from Lee broke the reverie, but other than that, no sound could be heard. 

It, in fact, was the utter silence that roused Fred from his sleep. Sitting up, he let his eyes adjust to the dark, with only a patch of moonlight coming from the window across from the bed. George, as it appeared, was still out cold, and Fred’s only choice was to lay back down go back to sleep. He pulled up the covers around him, closing his eyes, willing rest on. But sleep never came. Fred couldn’t shut his mind off, and finally he caved.

“George..”

“Mmm hmmm,” he mumbled sleepily. 

Insides tense with anticipation, Fred slipped out of bed and crossed over to George’s.

The drowsy twin rolled over to face him, and nodded. Slightly reassured, Fred moved forward, and in one practiced movement, he crawled between the sheets. 

“Come here,” George whispered, waking up. 

Surrendering, Fred let himself be wrapped in his twins arms. 

“You okay, Freddie?”

“Yeah,”

Letting go, George gripped Fred’s jaw tightly, turning his face towards his own. 

The two seemed to communicate without words. George pulled Fred in for a kiss. The other responded, tongue and teeth included. It continued with light caresses added, until George finally straddled Fred and fought for dominance, but never breaking the kiss. 

The two had experienced enough close shaves to know not to go to any farther than this, unless completely alone. 

Fred backed down, letting George pin his hands above his head. The two began a rhythm only twins could find. Fred bucking and George grinding against him. Eventually, Fred’s wrists were released and he ran his hands down to George’s hips.

A loan moan escaped George, encouraged by growl from the other twin. They continued, feeling hard arousal, with the heat enclosing them. Time passed; how long, they never knew. 

Consumed in each other, they didn’t hear the loud shaking of the bed frame echoing through the room. They didn’t hear Lee awakening. They almost got caught. Almost. Fred had just managed to shed his own pajama bottoms, and was in the process of stripping George down, also. 

“Wait, Fred… did you hear that?”

“What, babe?”

“That creaking noise…”

Fred and George immediately stopped their movements, and tried to muffle their heavy breathing. 

“George?” Lee’s voice. 

“Yeah?” He answered as if he were just woken up, stomach twisting with nerves.

“Everything okay?”

“Yep,”

“Well, goodnight George,” said Lee.

“‘Night, Lee.” 

The twins waited, and after hearing their friend settle back down, and fall asleep again, only then did they relax.

“That was close!” Fred hissed, pushing himself off his twin and pulling his pants back on. He made his way back to bed, quite reluctantly though. 

And just before drifting off, he heard George whisper:

“Love you, Fred.”

“Love you too, Georgie.”

 

Two Years After the War

 

Fred and George had an exhausting day. The shop was like never before, and spurts of creativity had them up late into the night, working on new creations. The twins had finally escaped, closing early. They wanted to go and just rest. 

After their last year at Hogwarts, they had decided all this horny teenager love was as stupid as shit. The only signs of the love now were clasped hands, an occasional kiss, and sharing a bed. Sex these days was rare, and their relationship had become more of brothers than lovers. 

That day, Fred grabbed George’s hand, dragging him to the utmost top level of the shop, where the twins slept in the bedroom. 

As Fred steered the other into the room, George hit the doorframe roughly. He cried out in pain, causing Fred to whirl around. He dashed over to his brother, and even when George insisted that he was fine, calloused hands found his torso. Feather light touches, almost echoes of contact between the twins. 

“George, babe... You okay?”

“Fred, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” The words were spat more forcefully than intended, leaving Fred looking hurt. “Here,” George followed. 

Grabbing his twin, they toppled sideways onto the bed. George kissed Fred lightly and looked into his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Freddie. But I’m not that fragile.” However, a voice at the back of his mind told him was fragile, even though he couldn’t place why. 

Too tired to change, Fred managed to “magic” night clothes on himself and his brother. The heat of the summer drifted through the open window, and they didn’t bother crawling between the sheets. 

George whispered sweet nothings through the hanging silence, and after a while, Fred’s gradual, even breathing lulled him to sleep also, their fingers inseparably intertwined. 

 

 

George bolted awake. His heartbeat was racing faster than ever. Sweat soaked his clothes and sheets, and surprisingly tears were stained on his cheeks. On command, George reached out automatically for Fred only to find himself alone. 

Because dreams are dreams and the war was the war. 

“Fred is gone. And he will never return. I am alone.” He whispered. 

And he didn’t stop. The words left his lips over and over again, until he was practically shouting while rocking back and forth, his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“Nope! No!” This seemed to be directed at something invisible. “Mum said no! Ginny said no! Dad said no! Bill and Charlie said no! Fred begged me not to. And Fred said-,” He faltered, shaking with sobs. “And I promised I wasn’t going to. I PROMISED!” George screamed this last bit. “I CAN’T DO IT ANYMORE!”

As if controlled by the Imperius Curse, he rose from the bed and crossed over to a desk shoved into the corner. Unrolling some parchment, George began to write. A letter. A letter to his family. Saying his goodbyes…One last time. Finishing writing his name at the bottom, the twin rolled it up. He opened a drawer next to him and pulled out a coarse rope. Vowing to be rid of any magical assistance, his expert fingers performed a well practiced knot. George stood and took the chair with him to the center of the room, note and rope clutched in his hand. 

The hook hung high above his head. With the chair positioned, he climbed up, tying the rope. Slipping it around his neck, he made sure the letter was held tucked in his pocket, just visible. Eyes drifting around the room once more, he could have sworn a redhead identical to himself was lurking in the doorway: smiling. 

“I coming for you, Fred…”   
And with that, George kicked away the chair.


End file.
